Containers used to store toxic or hazardous chemicals are well known in the art. For many years manufacturers and users of various chemical substances have purchased containers to transport and store these substances. Some of the chemicals stored in these containers include chlorine, sulfur dioxide, as well as numerous other chemicals. It is appreciated that while these substances are useful for their intended purpose, in a certain state they may be hazardous if brought into contact with human beings.
One type of container for transporting hazardous substances is the multi-unit tank car. The containers may be sized and configured to store a particular amount of chemical for transportation. Typically the containers of this type are constructed from carbon steel. For safety purposes certain characteristics, such as wall thickness and material type, may be mandated by governmental regulations pertaining to containers for handling hazardous substances. In general, the containers are extremely durable and have a usable life cycle of many years or even decades. Durability is important in ensuring the longevity of storing these substances safely.
As more and more containers are manufactured and as the life cycle of these containers is relatively long, the need for containers of this type may diminish. Therefore, it is important to be able to compete cost effectively in the industry. What is needed is a container for storing hazardous substances and a method for constructing the containers that reduces costs while maintaining the standards to which these containers must be made.